


Теперь не страшно

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Ребята попадают в плен и Стива шантажируют, издеваясь на его глазах над Тони, h/c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теперь не страшно

Лучше бы пытали его, так проще и понятнее.  
Стив Роджерс – солдат. Понимает, что такое попасть в плен, знает, чем обернется, умеет молчать, терпеть. Умирать тоже умеет.  
Тони Старк – не солдат. Гений, миллиардер, филантроп, супергерой, если хотите, но не солдат совсем. Он тоже понимает, что такое попасть в плен, доводилось, и умирать умеет.  
Только от этого не проще. Ни ему самому, ни Тони. Одному – молчать и терпеть, второму – смотреть и молчать.  
Тони, впрочем, не молчит. Не говорит ничего по существу, но залихватски матерится – сперва. На том этапе, когда им обоим вливают в вены какую-то ядреную смесь, современный аналог сыворотки правды. Сперва обычную дозу, потом лошадиную – Стиву, чей метаболизм вышвыривает из крови химикаты со скоростью их вливания.  
Стива в итоге зверски тошнит и голова кружится, но на этом все, с красноречием проблемы. Где база обновленного Щ.И.Т.а и лично агент Колсон, Стив знает, но не говорит. Колсон уже умирал один раз из-за них - из-за него, - достаточно.  
Тони зато говорит много и охотно. Льет на похитителей плотный поток информации, ни о чем, с делом не связанной, под препаратами мозг его работает совсем странно – но такой плотный, что не втиснуться с вопросами. Тогда ему отвешивают первую затрещину, заставляют замолчать и спрашивают.  
\- Да не знаю я, где ваш чертов Колсон, - ворчит Тони. – Чтоб вы сдохли, - добавляет от себя. – Сдохнете, обещаю, - и сплевывает на пол.  
Взгляд затуманен, зрачки расширены, речь спутана, но ухмылку с губ не содрать.  
Он и в самом деле не знает. Мог бы узнать, если бы захотел, но зачем, если всегда можно спросить у Джарвиса, к примеру. Доступность информации развращает, незачем держать все в голове. Стива еще не развратила, поэтому он, к сожалению, знает. И где база, и что делает Колсон, и про намечающуюся войну с теми, кого называют «нелюди». И Джаин узнал - слышал кое-что раньше. Вмешательства Мстителей пока не требовалось, Колсон обещал сам разобраться, но кое-что Стив слышал.  
Как и том, что китайцы – мастера пыток, весьма изобретательные.  
Убедившись в том, что от Тони, кроме потока сквернословия и тугого клубка напичканной технической терминологией информации, ничего не добиться, они переключаются на Стива. Так думает Джаин.  
Поэтому пробует разное. Огонь, вода, острые предметы. Недолго, час, быть может – время в такие моменты имеет свойство расползаться, растягиваться, а потом схлопываться и пускаться в галоп.  
Тони красноречиво обещает им все кары небесные, пока Стив старается не орать.  
\- Скажи им, - требует Тони позже, когда их оставляют ненадолго одних, подвешенных за руки друг напротив друга. В комнате полумрак, только трогательные, но тусклые красные китайские фонарики по стенам. На полу циновка, у стены стол, заваленный каким-то хламом и пыточными инструментами. Окон нет, сплошной бетон. Стив сосредотачивается на фонарике, ближайшем, всматривается в него, стараясь не думать ни о чем больше, не замечать боль там, где содрана кожа, где ожоги – заживет, куда денется.  
\- Тогда точно убьют, - цедит Стив на выдохе.  
Тони шумно вздыхает. Ругается себе под нос.  
\- Джарвис наверняка уже поднял гвардию. Или скоро поднимет. Есть протоколы. Найдут.  
Стив молча кивает.  
Найдут.  
Джаин тоже об этом знает. Поэтому торопится.  
Они не успевают ни о чем больше поговорить. Вернувшись, китаянка с жутковатыми шрамами на красивом некогда лице кивает двум своим молчаливым помощникам – и они идут к Тони. Бьют его без предупреждения, с размаха, по лицу, ребрам, голове.  
\- Он ничего не знает! – рычит Стив, дергая скованными руками.  
Когда они отступают, Тони хрипло стонет, плюется кровью и больше не ругается.  
\- Он не знает, - с неприятной усмешкой на губах соглашается Джаин. – Но, может, сумеет вымолить информацию у тебя. Его тело не такое выносливое, как твое, Капитан. Ты же поклялся защищать людей, верно? – подходя к Тони, она почти мурлычет. С неожиданной силой раздирает футболку на его груди, проводит ладонью по коже. – А он – всего лишь человек. Беспомощный без своей брони, хрупкий.  
Джаин водит пальцем по очертаниям шрамов, на месте которых раньше был реактор.  
\- Отвали, сука, - отшатывается Тони, пытаясь избежать прикосновения.   
\- Мне ваша смерть без надобности, - дергает плечиком Джаин и отходит на пару шагов, снова кивая исполнительным, как служебные псы, подмастерьям. – Расскажи что знаешь и свободен. Это место нам все равно придется бросить, - она с явным сожалением осматривается. – Говори, Капитан. Не усложняй.  
Стив не верит ни единому ее слову. Оставлять в живых двух беспомощных пособников Щ.И.Т.а Джаин не станет, она не идиотка, раз сумела захватить сразу двоих Мстителей. Стив беззвучно ругается – его вина. Сам предложил Старку устроить вылазку в город. Чтобы только они вдвоем - и никого больше, даже вездесущего Джарвиса. Раствориться в нью-йоркской толпе, пройтись по любимым местам Стива, полюбоваться на небоскребы с набережной по ту сторону Бруклинского моста.  
Где-то там шокерами лютой мощности, а может, способностями одного из нелюдей, их и вырубили.  
Сам виноват.  
Один из китайцев – они Стиву на одно лицо – оставляет длинный неглубокий порез на груди Тони, от ключицы и вниз. Тот только шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, а Стив чувствует, как нарастает внутри клокочущая ярость. Снова дергает руками, сдирая металлом кожу, не добиваясь ровным счетом ничего.  
\- Капитан, у меня мало времени. Говорите, дальше будет только хуже.  
Следующий порез прочерчивает красной линией предплечье.  
\- Это рискованная затея, Капитан. Стоит совсем немного усилить нажим, и можно случайно вспороть артерию. Тогда он почти мгновенно истечет кровью. Или вену… Тогда будет дольше. Тебе придется смотреть, Капитан.  
Стив слышит ее, но не слушает. Смотрит на Тони, ловит его взгляд. Злой и чуть, может, испуганный. Страшно. Кому не страшно? Всем страшно. Страх – это жизнь, инстинкт самосохранения, разумные предосторожности. Но не в данном случае. Тони едва заметно качает головой – тяни, мол, время, подмога придет. Рано или поздно, обязательно.  
Лишь бы не поздно.  
Стив отвечает тоже взглядом - придет, обязательно.  
Но лучше бы продолжали пытать его. Так было бы проще и понятнее.  
\- Вам все равно не победить Колсона, - говорит Стив, пытаясь хоть немного потянуть время. – Отступитесь, Джаин, пока не поздно.  
Будь Джаин классической злодейкой, сейчас расхохоталась бы ему в лицо, а потом задвинула длинную речь на предмет своего могущества. Но китаянка лишь снова улыбается - одними губами. Выходит немного зловеще.  
\- Я должна спасти своих людей, Капитан. Если не мы их убьем, то они нас.  
Следующая кровавая дорожка ложится вдоль ребер, а Стив может только бессильно скрежетать зубами.  
\- Это уже не тот Щ.И.Т., в котором мы воевали, - чеканит он, усилием воли заставляя себя отвести взгляд от Тони. – Я не знаю планов Колсона. Он работает сам.  
\- Вранье, - поджимает губы Джаин. – Ты знаешь про нелюдей. По глазам вижу, что знаешь.  
Стив никогда не умел как следует врать. Тони вечно над этим смеется. Сейчас не смеется. Ругается негромко, шипит проклятия. После особенно яркого пассажа Джаин подходит к нему, проводит ладонью по лицу – отдернуться толком не получается.   
\- Скажи ему, - она кивает на Стива. – Попроси рассказать. И все закончится.  
\- Иди нахрен, а? - миролюбивым тоном чуть гундосо бросает Тони и сглатывает стон, получив очередной удар по ребрам. Порезы кровоточат, один, особенно глубокий, на руке – сильно.  
Джаин ничуть не обиделась.  
\- Все чего-нибудь боятся.  
Права. Все боятся. Стив вот холода, пожалуй. Просто мгновенно леденеет что-то внутри. Тянет судорожно наполнить легкие воздухом и согреться, вспомнить, что живой.  
Тони Старк боится воды. Когда его стряхивают на пол и льют воду в лицо, в открытый рот, заставляя тело думать, что оно тонет, умирает, Тони паникует. Стив ни разу не видел, чтобы он паниковал, и это страшно. Теперь внутри тоже все холодеет, замерзает, затягивается ледяной коркой. Он должен это остановить.  
В короткие промежутки между подходами Тони рвется из рук так, что суставы можно вывихнуть. Не просит остановиться, не умоляет, но глаза безумные, Стиву видно. Лучше бы он не видел.  
Тони захлебывается всерьез. Паникует и потому не успевает отплевываться от льющейся в лицо воды. В какой-то момент он думает, что Тони перестал дышать, но затем все же откашливается.  
Стив натягивает цепи изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на боль в запястьях. Кажется, будто слышит хруст собственных костей, но только кажется. Возможно, это поддаются крепления в потолке, но очень медленно, невыносимо медленно, а Тони снова перестает дышать, и Стив отсчитывает секунды.  
\- Хватит, - резко бросает он, громче, чем намеревался. – Перестаньте. Я расскажу.  
Тони оставляют в покое, Стив отсчитывает секунды, пока не слышит кашель, сиплый вдох - и сам глубоко вздыхает. Диктует координаты, устало зажмуривается. Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, Стив снова открывает глаза.   
\- Если ты солгал, Капитан… - Джаин укоризненно качает головой. – Мы вернемся через час.  
Можно не продолжать. Стив и так видит в ее глазах обещание медленной и очень мучительной смерти для них обоих.  
\- Не солгал, - говорит он и сам в это верит. Обязан, других вариантов не остается.  
Джаин смотрит на него еще секунду-другую, затем забирает своих псов, бросает что-то на китайском паре охранников за дверью и уходит.   
Скрытность становится неважна, и Стив изо всех сил напрягает мышцы, дергает цепи вперед и вниз. Железное крепление поддается с жалобным скрипом – Стив по-прежнему скован, но уже не прикован.  
Руки затекли и онемели.  
Стив сжимает кулаки и бросается к Тони. Как можно тише, не привлекая внимания охранников по ту сторону двери.  
Тони, лежа на спине, кашляет, лихорадочно хватает ртом воздух, никак не может надышаться. Они даже не стали его привязывать, сочли не стоящим внимания противником. Зря, кстати.  
\- Тише. Тише. Просто дыши, - бормочет Стив. Переворачивает набок, чтобы откашлялся. Повсюду кровь, щедро разбавленная ледяной водой.  
Порезы почти все поверзностные, но много. Сильнее всего кровит один глубокий на предплечье, может, и правда, вена задета, как и обещала Джаин. Стив перевязывает руку остатками футболки Тони, перетягивает накрепко.  
Тони дышит лучше, глубже, кашляет реже. Стив похлопывает его по спине. Кожа холодная, Тони трясет от холода и кровопотери, но он все равно пытается сесть. Стив помогает, и тот бессильно заваливается ему на плечо, хрипло дышит. Но дышит, это уже немало.  
\- Ты им сказал, - выдыхает он куда-то Стиву в шею. – Зачем?  
Стив обхватывает его руками, пытаясь хоть немного согреть. Ничего ведь еще не закончилось, впереди самое интересное.  
\- А как надо было? Дать тебе умереть?  
Тони едва слышно фыркает, но отстраниться не пытается.  
\- Меня не так просто убить.  
Ну да, думает Стив, чувствуя всем собой влажный клекот в легких. Ну да.  
\- Я дал им адрес давно заброшенной базы. Оттуда все вывезли еще весной.  
Тони издает тихий смешок и возится, пытаясь выбраться из его рук. Стив отпускает, помогает встать, прислоняет спиной к стене, чтобы не упал.  
Тони морщится, кривится от боли, тянется рукой к разбитой скуле, смотрит на перевязанную руку, хмурится. Стив держится рядом, чтобы подхватить если что. Тони все еще бьет крупная дрожь – адреналин, холод, страх. Страх уходит из взгляда неохотно. Стив знает причину: не так давно Тони рассказал ему кое-что о пытках в Афганистане. Чан с грязной водой занимал там не последнее место. Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний, судя по нарочитой иронии, с которой Тони о нем говорил.  
Стив понимает. Ему тоже не очень-то хочется распространяться о том, как умирал от холода. Хотя Тони он рассказал, как раз в тот вечер, когда и тот об Афгане. Просто как-то так вышло. Устали после битвы, гасили адреналин алкоголем. Старк гасил, Стив больше за компанию пил, бесполезно ведь. Все равно как-то так вышло, что разоткровенничались оба. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Стиву будет настолько не плевать на человека, которого при первой (второй и третьей тоже) встрече хотелось не иначе, как придушить.  
Очень давно это было. Слишком многое с того времени случилось. С ними, между ними.  
\- Не думал, что ты такой искусный лжец, кэп, - усмехается Тони и обхватывает рукой ребра - треснули, наверняка. Он зажмуривается на секунду. – Как выбираться будем? План есть?  
\- Подмога что-то не торопится.  
\- Джарвис, скорее всего, поднимет тревогу только утром. Или уже утро? Боюсь, у него были основания подумать, что я могу не вернуться на ночь.  
Может, Стиву кажется, что в голосе Тони мелькнуло смущение?  
Окон здесь нет, а ощущение времени подводит. Длинная выдалась ночь.  
\- То есть, ты нагло врал, когда говорил о том, что вся королевская рать… - ворчит Стив, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь полезного для импровизированной операции спасения. Рискнув оставить Тони у стены, он подходит к заваленному разным хламом столу. Из оружия имеются разве что небольшие ножи, перепачканные в крови – Тони и его собственной. Из средств связи – ничего, даже завалящей рации, которую кто-кто, а Старк может превратить хоть в телефон, хоть в ракету.  
Хуже всего то, что они оба понятия не имеют, где находятся. Может, их утащили на другой край страны. Может, за этими стенами пустыня. Или дремучий лес. Может, до ближайшего города сутки пути пешком. Догонят их раньше, точно. Стив рассовывает по карманам не слишком впечатляющее холодное оружие, оборачивается к Тони.  
\- Подумал, тебе не помешает немного оптимизма, - дергает тот бровью и немного сползает вниз по стене. Стив обхватывает ладонями за плечи, громыхнув цепью, поддерживает. – Все нормально, - бормочет Тони, бледнея еще сильнее, хотя куда уж сильнее. В противном красном свете китайских фонариков выглядит он ужасно. Вряд ли они далеко уйдут. Но нужно хоть попытаться. Из отведенного часа остается от силы минут сорок.  
\- Идти можешь?  
\- А то. Даже бегать.  
Тони с видимым усилием отлепляется от стены, трет лицо ладонью.   
\- Ага. Значит, план такой. Я обезвреживаю охрану, а ты держишься позади, стараясь не отставать. Идет?  
\- Ты главный, - хмыкает Тони. – Оружия нет совсем?  
\- Пара ножей.  
Щит остался в Нью-Йорке, а жаль.  
С другой стороны, хоть в лапы этим вот не попал.  
Стив аккуратно отодвигает Тони в сторону, обратно к стене, а затем с грохотом роняет железный стол. Долго ждать не приходится – пара охранников врывается в комнату десять секунд спустя. Цепь между наручниками тоже можно использовать как оружие – придушить одного, пока ударом ноги вырубаешь второго. Второй успевает издать вопль, впереди по полутемному коридору слышится топот. У Стива нет времени оборачиваться к Тони, остается только надеяться, что тот идет следом.  
Держась правой стены, Стив бросается вперед, заворачивает за угол и вырубает еще одного. Но всего их трое, и, свернув шею второму, Стив вдруг видит перед собой дуло пистолета. Палец на курке, остается одно короткое движение до того, как мозги Стива разлетятся по стене, он просто не успевает отдернуться, некуда – позади стена, в руках охранник, цепь ограничивает движения. Одно короткое нажатие до смерти – и на лицо Стива плещет чужой горячей кровью. Звук выстрела он слышит как-то немного запоздало. Китаец ссыпается на пол, Тони роняет пистолет и наклоняется вперед, хватаясь перевязанной рукой за ребра.   
Стив подхватывает сперва пистолет, а затем Тони, который ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Обернув рукой за плечи, тащит к выходу. Тони ворчит невнятно, что вполне способен идти сам, нечего тут, но Стив не слушает. Слишком мало времени, слишком много угроз.  
Видимо, он и в самом деле не такой отвратительный лжец, как уверял Тони – Джаин забрала с собой на штурм Щ.И.Т.а большую часть охранников лагеря. Военным лагерем это все, впрочем, назвать сложно – ряд построек, расчерченных аккуратными дорожками, больше похож на пасторальную китайскую деревеньку, какой ее могли бы изображать на гравюрах.  
Они встречают пару человек, оказавшихся перед ними случайно. Кем бы они ни были – гражданской обслугой лагеря или нелюдями, - эти двое предпочитают убраться с дороги. Стив останавливается посреди дорожки метров тридцать спустя. Куда идти – непонятно, постройки все одинаковые, где здесь найти связь? Тони задыхается, едва выдерживая заданный Стивом темп.  
\- Спутниковая антенна, - сипло бормочет он, приваливаясь к боку Стива, как к последнему оплоту.  
Стив оглядывается по сторонам. Сразу две торчат из домика с изогнутой крышей чуть впереди.  
Это и в самом деле оказывается подобием офиса.  
Тони, завидев ноутбук, немного приободряется и бредет к столу.  
Стив баррикадирует дверь. Бесполезное занятие – стены у этого дома тонкие, почти картонные, обстрела не выдержат. Но все равно возводит баррикады - и возле стен тоже, опускает жалюзи. Проверяет обойму в пистолете – пять патронов есть, но этого мало, если Джаин успеет вернуться.  
Тони ругается с ноутбуком так, будто он живое существо. Стив не удивлен: может, и живое. Отношения Старка с техникой – нечто совершенно особенное.  
\- Я такого паршивого интернета лет десять не видел, - рассерженной коброй шипит Тони и колотит по клавишам. Стив тем временем шарит по ящикам в поисках телефона, не находит, подтягивает второй стул, садится рядом с Тони.  
Тот взламывает какие-то пароли, строчит что-то с жуткой скорость - Стив ни черта в этом не понимает, он вообще компьютер освоил на уровне ученика начальных классов. Тони, впрочем, и за то его похвалил - Стив так и не понял, шутил или нет.  
Сообщения отправляются со скрипом, но отправляются в итоге.  
\- Все, - вздыхает Тони. – Кавалерия в пути.  
Он захлопывает крышку ноутбука, и тогда снова становится заметно, что руки у него дрожат. Пока работал – не дрожали.  
Как у него это получается, Стив не знает. Просто Тони делает все что надо, а затем мгновенно тухнет, будто выключили.  
Потом остается только ждать, кто успеет первым – Джаин или Мстители.

*

Тони снится вода. Грязная, мутная, бурая, она заливается в горло, в нос, дышать становится нечем. Главное не вдыхать, потому что если вдохнешь – легкие забьются водой, и это верная смерть.  
В груди начинает жечь от недостатка кислорода. Невыносимо хочется вздохнуть, но нельзя, и…  
\- Тише. Тише, Тони, дыши, ну же.  
Голос знакомый, интонации настойчивые, поэтому он решается и делает вдох.  
Потом уже чувствует теплые ладони Стива на плечах и открывает глаза.  
Стив смотрит тревожно.  
\- Позвать кого-нибудь?  
\- Нет, все нормально.  
Дышать приятно. И ладони Стива, возвращающие в реальность, чувствовать тоже приятно. Жаль, что в итоге он отстраняется, садится на стул, придвинутый к больничной кровати.  
Тони отключился уже в вертолете – подмога нагрянула на базу одновременно с возвращением Джаин, но саму драку он помнит уже смутно. Болело все адски и сил не осталось.  
Сейчас болит меньше, разве что фантомно жжется в груди, а еще во рту мерзкий привкус стоячей воды.  
\- Давно сидишь? – спрашивает Тони и внимательнее смотрит на Стива. Тот успел переодеться, но выглядит так, словно не спал черт его знает сколько.  
\- Недавно, - врет Стив и протягивает стакан с водой.  
\- Записался в сестры милосердия? – хмыкает Тони.  
Стив оставляет ремарку без ответа. Расслабляется, откидывается на спинку стула.  
Тони на пробу шевелит руками, ногами. Разлеживаться здесь он точно не намерен.  
Стив только тяжело вздыхает, смотрит с фирменной укоризной, но молчит.  
И это, пожалуй, ценнее всего.  
\- Ты громко думаешь, кэп, - ворчит Тони, свешивая ноги с кровати. – А я ведь для тебя стараюсь, между прочим.  
\- Удиви меня, - вздыхает Стив и протягивает руку, помогая встать.  
\- Неоконченное свидание, забыл?  
Тони всерьез ждет, что Стив сейчас окатит его нарочитым презрением – какие тут свидания, когда у них китайская база, отчеты, нелюди, свежие инопланетяне и что там еще по списку.  
Однако Стив отчего-то смеется. Возможно, над больничной рубашкой, которая Тони наверняка совершенно не идет, но скорее нет.  
Так или иначе, фантомного жжения больше нет, и кошмары отступают. Вернутся скорее всего, но теперь уже не так страшно.


End file.
